Monitoring of health and subsequent diagnosis of a fault in an electric machine such as a motor, can be done using a plurality of techniques known in the state of the art. In one such technique, a visual representation of one or more parameters such as temperature, magnetic field, etc., around the space of the motor is created by collecting measurements of the parameters around the motor. For example a three dimensional heat map can be drawn in the space around the motor indicating the strength of magnetic field around the motor. Based on the three dimensional heat map, a service engineer can make estimate guesses regarding the health of the motor and the potential faults in the motor, if any.
Conventionally, the three dimensional visual representation is generated based on an extensive scan of the space around the motor using one or more sensors. A multiplicity of points are scanned repeatedly, and based on the measurements taken from the multiplicity of points the three dimensional visual representation is generated. However, for the complicated electrical motors, this convention approach is often time consuming and ineffective. In order to ensure that a relatively accurate three dimension visual representation can be generation, the scan has to be performed over a large area around the motor which can be tedious, difficult to achieve, and time consuming. If the scan is not performed over a large enough area or if the scanned area is not chosen properly, the main features of the electrical motors or systems will not be captured in the three dimensional visual representation.
Therefore, in light of the above discussion, there is a need for a system and method that solves the problems mentioned above.